


Prologue

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Fated Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Hux, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Series, Soulmates, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: He wondered what their lives might have been like if they met when they were younger. What would have happened if they existed together somewhere else, in some other universe? Would Ren have loved him in another life? Would Hux have let him?





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series inspired by [this lovely gifset](http://solohux.tumblr.com/post/148903933134/maybe-somewhere-in-those-infinite-universes-is) made by @solohux. Further inspired by the article which inspired the gif-set, found [here](http://thoughtcatalog.com/gaby-dunn/2012/05/maybe-in-another-universe-i-deserve-you/).  
> Every week (give or take) I will post a new one-shot exploring different universes where Hux and Kylo find one an other. The one-shots can easily be read as standalone but overall are part of this Fated Series. I hope you all enjoy, I've been itching to write/post this for some time!
> 
> Thank you to darkravenwrote for the beta<3

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Hux first met Kylo Ren he was, admittedly, intrigued. 

Ren stood tall, towering over the other Knights in his dark robes and fearsome mask. His height was intimidating though, in reality, he was likely only a few inches taller than Hux himself. Raw, untapped energy surrounded the man, vibrating and crackling in the air. Hux could feel the surge of power against his skin, taste the fierce ambition on his tongue. 

Hux was thoroughly impressed...and then Kylo Ren opened his mouth.

Even the menacing vocoder did little to mask the petulance in Ren’s surly tone. Hux gritted his teeth as the overgrown child complained of his journey to the ship, barked out orders, and utterly dismissed Hux’s station.

When Hux began to protest Ren’s insolence, the infantile Force user merely flicked his hand in Hux’s direction. Hux’s words stuck in his throat, his lips sealed shut. Resentment churned in his stomach, his face unwillingly turning red as anger boiled in his veins. Ren tilted his head towards Hux, as if considering and examining him, before sweeping out of the room, the other Knights trailing behind him. The spell lifted, his mouth finally free to open, and a string of curses escaped his parted lips.

Hux’s hand fell to his blaster, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. The flicker of fear was quickly overwhelmed by waves of fury and outrage. His fingers curled around the handle, the metal cool against his hand. How he longed to pull out his weapon and chase Ren down, show the masked man who was _really_ in charge on this ship.

The Supreme Leader, however, would not appreciate an attack on his prized possession. 

Snoke commanded Hux to greet Kylo Ren and welcome him to The Finalizer. It wouldn’t do to risk his career and ambitions on petty revenge towards something, or someone, as insignificant as Ren. 

Hux took a calming breath and exhaled noisily through his mouth. He refused to allow Kylo Ren to get under his skin.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Slowly, things changed.

Of course, Kylo Ren was still an insufferable brat. However, in spite of Ren’s mood swings and childish complaints, his power was undeniable. Hux found himself reluctantly impressed with the ease in which Ren drew information from their prisoners. It certainly made their interrogations swift and efficient.

Hux lived for efficiency. Simple, direct and clean. There was nothing worse than chaos, disorder, or the messy breaking of protocol. Maybe that’s why Hux was so thoroughly stunned the first time he saw Kylo Ren’s face.

Over the last few months, he had become accustomed to Ren’s mask, at times even viewing the other man as a useful (if not prone to malfunctions from time to time) droid. The rest of the crew loved to gossip about what might lay behind that intimidating mask, what sort of man or creature lived under the layers of dark robes. A swift glare from their General quickly quieted the murmuring crowd.

Kylo Ren was merely a tool as far as Hux was concerned. Whether he was actually man or beast mattered little to Hux. Ren was just a means to an end.

So, of course, it was utterly unsettling when he entered the chamber to meet with Snoke and found Kylo Ren already there, devoid of his helmet and mask. Ren’s head turned towards Hux, dark locks of hair falling in front of his face. His brow was furrowed and his face pinched as he glared at Hux. His features were wildly disproportioned and he had a plethora of dark freckles scattered across his pale skin. Hux wouldn’t call Ren traditionally attractive and yet he couldn’t deny he found him oddly alluring. There was something strangely appealing about his plump lips and thick, wavy hair.

Ren scowled at Hux’s intense gaze, his pale cheeks stained pink. Ren was clearly flustered; perhaps he hadn’t expect Hux to join this meeting and thus be so exposed to another person. Hux could see it in the quiet fury in his eyes, the tight clenching of his jaw.

He appeared so human in that moment, so young and almost innocent. It was all a bit disconcerting. Hux turned his attention towards Snoke, refusing to even peek at Ren’s expressive face from the corner of his eye for the rest of the meeting. 

Hux was certain that would have ended the mystery of Kylo Ren. 

It didn’t. 

If anything Hux found himself, unwillingly, even more intrigued than before.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

It had been a long, exhausting day.

Hux was bent over his desk, fighting off a pounding headache as he scanned the plans again. The calculations all made sense, it should work but there was still an important key missing. His proposed weapon had intrigued Snoke but, without a concrete design, Hux had no way to move forward. 

He was determined to make it work, to create a weapon no one had ever envisioned before. Hux imagined his father would be rather impressed with his project, had he still been alive. Then again, Brendol was hardly ever impressed with anything. 

When Hux was a child, he longed to earn some praise from the stern, strict man he admired. That fantasy faded quickly. As he became older he grew to resent his father. Of course, Hux still showed the man the respect he deserved, but his cold demeanor did little to inspire Hux’s aspirations. Instead, the key factor in driving Hux forward was the not the desire to impress his father, but rather to surpass him. Hux was certain this weapon, if he ever completed it, would become his shining legacy for the Empire. 

The pain in his temple surged and Hux set the plans aside, ready to admit defeat for the night, when his intercom buzzed. Hux toyed with the idea of just ignoring the call, but the buzzing continued, loud and urgent.

Hux sighed heavily. “What is it?”

“General,” the voice crackled. “We have a problem in Sector B, Auxiliary Control Room 2.”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the answer even before he asked the question. “What kind of problem?”

“Kylo Ren, sir,” the officer nervously replied. “He’s causing some damage to the control panels. We’ve been unable to appease him.”

_Of course._

“Get the area cleared. I’ll come take care of the problem myself.”

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Hux’s anger built as he stormed through the corridor and it threatened to combust when he swept into the room. Ren ignored Hux’s arrival, slashing angrily at the consoles as he grunted fiercely beneath his mask.

“Ren,” Hux said sharply. His voice remained level but the threat vibrated through his tone.

Ren paused in his destruction, chest heaving as he turned to face Hux. “Leave me, General.”

“So you can continue to wreck my ship?” Hux asked, crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

“ _Your_ ship?” Ren snorted. “I believe you overreach. Don’t forget who’s really in charge here.”

“You?” Hux scoffed incredulously. “Hardly. You’re just an overgrown child prone to throwing fits. Unfortunately, it appears caretaking has been added to my long list of duties.”

“A child?” Ren growled, lifting his hand and sending Hux across the room. The cold durasteel door pressed into his back. “Don’t underestimate my power.”

“Cheap tricks,” Hux spat in return. His face remained calm even as his pulse sped up. “Display a little restraint or self-control and than maybe I’d be impressed.”

“Restraint is for the weak,” Ren hissed, but he dropped his hand and released his hold on Hux. “I need to indulge in my anger and hate if I truly wish to harness the full potential of my power.” Hux opened his mouth to protest but Ren continued, pacing angrily across the room. “How can I conquer my enemies when he’s always there, holding me back?”

Hux cautiously stepped forward, apprehension flooding his veins. It was rare to hear Ren speak so openly. “Who?”

“My father,” Ren grunted under his breath. He didn’t spare Hux a look, as if this conversation was only between himself. “I need to extinguish this urgent summons, the call from the light which threatens to weaken me. Only then can I reach my true potential.” 

Ren lifted his head, and Hux stared at him, bewildered. He wished Ren was unmasked so he could attempt to understand what was running through his mind with this uncharacteristic confession.

“Look.” Hux cleared this throat. Ren’s mention of his father reminded Hux painfully of his own struggles to cast off his father’s ghostly shadow. “If you need to tap into your rage to gain more power that’s fine. However, leave the ship alone.” Ren’s silence unnerved Hux, his fingers merely clenching and loosening around the hilt of his—now, thankfully powered off—lightsaber. Hux sighed and hoped he wouldn’t regret his next words. “A drink might help as well.”

“What?” Ren asked cautiously.

“I find a nice, stiff drink can often help soothe the frustrations of overbearing fathers and impossible expectations.” Hux felt his cheeks unwillingly heat up as Ren remained quiet. He could only imagine the expressions flickering across Ren’s face beneath the mask. “You need something to soothe your constant tantrums and I’m tired of having to repair the ship after one of your episodes.”

Ren visibly bristled at the mention of his tantrums but, after a moment or two, he nodded in agreement.

“Come on then,” Hux sighed in mock exasperation. The truth was, he found his stomach clenching with something like anticipation. “I hope you’re not a horrid drunk.”

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Kylo Ren, as it turned out, was a rather chatty drunk.

In the months that followed, Ren would often show up to his rooms, sometimes several times a week. Hux would quietly continue to work on his weapon plans while Ren would eagerly go through his alcohol supply. 

The nights always began in a comfortable silence, what with Hux focusing on complex calculations and Ren often times sitting on the floor and practicing his supposed Force meditations. However, after a couple of drinks they both would begin to talk, slowly allowing the liquor to loosen their tongues. Ren always had a handful of stories to share, ridiculous tales of his father’s smuggling days and bitter memories of feeling on the outside while training with his uncle. Hux found himself unwillingly intrigued, listening with interest and even interjecting his own personal story from his time at the Academy.

Hux still found Ren to be a loose cannon, completely unpredictable and prone to wild mood swings, but his demeanor slowly calmed over time.

Hux was loathe to admit he came to look forward to their quiet evenings of drinking and open conversations. The odd connection building between them seemed terribly delicate, a growing glass sphere that became more fragile the larger it expanded. 

It was only a matter of time before one tiny fracture caused the entire thing to shatter.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Hux opened the durasteel doors to his room and tried to remain calm. His vision, however, turned red at the mess that lay in front of his eyes.

“Ah, there you are! I’ve been waiting for you,” Ren slurred, stumbling towards him. He offered the half-empty bottle of bourbon to Hux. “Drink?”

“What have you done?” Hux asked through clenched teeth.

Ren looked around innocently, to the seared lines on the wall, the ripped sheets scattered on the bed, Hux’s priceless collection of books strewn across the floor. “Okay, I didn’t really wait for you. I _did_ start drinking without you.”

Hux angrily snatched the bottle from Ren’s hand. “Are you out of your mind? How dare you come in here and wreck my room like this. Have you no control?”

“Do you still doubt my power, Hux?” Ren spat bitterly, his eyes glassy and wild. “Does no one think I’m capable of achieving greatness?”

“You’re spouting nonsense again,” Hux sniffed disdainfully.

“Don’t speak to me that way,” Ren growled. “You all underestimate me. You, Luke and even Snoke. He thinks I can’t find him and destroy him. Well, he’s wrong! It wasn’t pity that stayed my hand years ago and he’ll meet no sympathy when I find him again.”

“You’re drunk.” Hux sighed and stepped closer to Ren. 

Ren glared and lifted his hand, curling his fingers into a fist. “Do you doubt me, Hux? Do you still find me weak-willed and soft-minded?” Hux’s vision dimmed as the Force-hold against his throat tightened. Ren stepped closer, his face mere inches from Hux’s. “Do you have no faith in me, General?”

Hux’s head swam, dizzy and darkening as the oxygen cut off from his brain. Ren’s face was so close, his lips nearly brushed against Hux’s. Fear warred with a strange excitement, a dark anticipation as his skin heated from the close proximity of Ren’s body. Ren released his hold, the air rushing back to Hux’s lungs in painful, sharp gulps.

“You’re mad,” Hux muttered, his voice hoarse.

Ren swayed closer, his eyes dark and fixed intently on Hux’s trembling lips. “I know.”

Hux’s pulse thundered, his blood thick with anger, lust and desire. All he had to do was lean forward and their lips would meet. He could feel the warm wash of Ren’s shaky exhales brush against his face. His breath was hot and smelled of bourbon—sweet and spicy and tempting.

The reality of the situation crashed against Hux, powerful and fierce, nearly knocking him from his feet.

“You’d best leave,” Hux finally said, stepping back and arranging his face into a cool glare.

Ren’s eyes flashed with hurt and rejection before they hardened. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again, his lips twisting into an angry snarl.

Without a second glance, he pushed past Hux and stormed out of the room.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Ren no longer returned to his quarters for their shared nights of drinking.

Hux took it as a blessing. He was nearing a path of destruction with that wild distraction and now he could fully refocus on the task of completing his project. While Ren constantly left the ship on missions to locate his reclusive Jedi uncle, Hux was able to solve some of the final issues obstructing the creation of the weapon.

The times Ren and Hux were both on the ship they did their best to avoid one another. Their conversations were always short and clipped, professional but simmering with layers of resentment. The crew all whispered about the great rivalry between the two and, this time, Hux allowed their gossip to spread.

He did his best not to look too deeply into their interactions—to the burning tension between them, the crackling energy when they were in a room together. Hux tried not to focus on the sleepless nights when his eyes unconsciously drifted to the spot where Ren used to pace while drinking his way through Hux’s supply of alcohol. 

Hux steadfastly did not examine the creeping loneliness that slowly consumed him.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Hux gritted his teeth, bristling at Ren’s audacity to question the loyalty of his men. One wayward stormtrooper and suddenly Ren believed he could discredit Hux’s years of hard work.

“Careful, Ren,” Hux warned, delighting in tightening of Ren’s shoulders at his words, “that your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke.”

Hux could feel the resentment rolling off Ren’s body in great, heated waves. “I want that map. For your sake...I suggest you get it.”

Ren swept away, his threat hanging in the air like poison. Hux’s hands curled into tight fists, heat creeping up his neck. He always hated when Ren got in the last word. Anger spread through his veins as he turned away and marched back towards his room. The frustration churned in his stomach, morphing into something less welcome and much more dangerous.

Those close confrontations always reminded Hux of that fateful argument inside his room. He cursed silently under his breath as the familiar and unwilling curls of arousal stirred in his chest. Once safely in his room, he fell onto the bed and covered his face with his hands.

Try as he might, Hux still couldn’t rid himself of the memories of that almost-kiss, when their bodies and mouths were so close. Even in their current confrontations, with all traces of their once tentative friendship gone, Hux often found himself reliving the moment. He was always transported back to that moment in time, with all of Ren’s power and energy twirling in the room threatening to consume him whole.

Hux reminded himself he made the proper choice. He was right in pushing Ren away.

Hux was so close to reaching his goals he could nearly taste it. He couldn’t be responsible for Ren anymore. Hux reasoned that if Ren wanted his own foolish ambitions to destroy him than that was his own business. Hux would merely complete the weapon, impress Snoke and rise higher in his ranks than anyone could ever dare imagine.

He didn’t need a distraction like Ren dragging him down.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

It all fell apart anyway.

The planet was destroyed, his weapon long gone. All his hopes and dreams consumed in the same fierce flames that swallowed Starkiller Base whole.

Snoke commanded him to retrieve Ren and Hux, as always, followed his orders. His mind was blank, likely still in shock from the destruction of his beloved weapon, but he couldn’t help the flood of emotions that unwillingly crashed against him when he spotted Ren.

He looked so small, bleeding out against the crisp, fresh snow. Crimson spread along the white expanse, Ren’s skin nearly as pale as the ground beneath him. His dark robes were drenched, his eyelids madly fluttering as thick flakes of snow clung to his lashes. 

Hux pushed away the heavy waves of emotions battering against him and focused, as always, on the task. He knelt down, lifting Ren’s body—suddenly so light in his arms—and carried him towards the shuttle. The planet splintered beneath his feet, threatening to devour him with the ashes of his destroyed dreams, but Hux soldiered on. He was nearly to the shuttle door when Ren stirred in his arms, his voice small and broken.

“Hux?”

Ren’s eyes were red-rimmed and glassy as they peered helplessly up at Hux. A giant gash, angry and fierce, split his face but he, somehow, looked younger and more innocent than ever. Words failed Hux and he merely met Ren’s searching gaze until Ren’s lids grew heavy and he lost consciousness again.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Ren remained in a bacta tank for several days before he regained consciousness again.

Hux, admittedly, spent most of that time in the medbay himself. He found himself unable to push away the worry that consumed him, nor bury the emotions he had been suppressing for the last several months.

Snoke hologrammed in for constant updates, wanting Ren to return to him immediately for further training. Hux had always obeyed Snoke’s commands, respecting his higher-ups as he had all his life. There was a certain ladder to climb to greatness and Hux followed the path perfectly without fail. 

For the first time in his life, he took a misstep. 

Hux boldly ignored most of the calls, merely informing Snoke that Ren was still recovering and not ready for travel. It was mostly true in any case, but Hux could feel the creeping sense that he was not following his usual protocol.

Instead, he watched Ren for days, sitting beside his bacta tank and observing his injuries slowly heal themselves. He couldn’t help but ponder how the they were much more alike than they were different, though Hux had been trying to convince himself otherwise for quite some time.

He wondered what their lives might have been like if they met when they were younger. What would have happened if they existed together somewhere else, in some other universe? Would Ren have loved him in another life? Would Hux have let him?

Hux sighed and stood up, his fingers reaching out towards the glass separating them. His fingertips grazed the smooth surface, feeling the coolness penetrate his skin. With a heavy heart, he let his hand drop and turned away.

Such fantasies were pointless; dreams that filled one’s head and distracted them from the cold, harsh reality.

Hux pushed his rising feelings down and walked away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

**A/N: There will be a part two to continue/finish this verse in the future! Stay tuned!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> The next installment in this series will post next week. :]
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mugglelissa)


End file.
